


Sleep

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: accidentally falling asleep together





	

The clones were genetically engineered to fight harder, better, and longer than any human could, but even they had limits, and a week straight of battles raging through each day and night tested those limits. Ghost and Torrent companies were, to a man, beyond exhausted by the time they managed to break the Separatist lines and gain control of the planet.

Rex had only just had the opportunity to get cleaned up and get some food that wasn’t a kriffing stale protein bar when Cody slumped down next to him. “You alright?” he asked, his voice slurred with exhaustion as he looked up at Rex. 

“Yeah, you?” Rex wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging Cody close to rest against his chest. It was a testament to how exhausted they were that Cody didn’t try to resist. 

A shrug, and Cody closed his eyes for a moment. “I will be,” he finally said, and he rested his head on Rex’s shoulder, “Can’t go to sleep, need to…” It was too late though, and he was asleep midway through his sentence. Rex smiled and rested back against the cliff face, joining Cody in sleep within seconds.


End file.
